


Break In

by images_words



Series: Atomblazer One-Shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, Hurt/Comfort, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Protective Ray, Ray Palmer is Soft, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: You let me fall apart without letting goThen you pick up the piecesAnd you make me whole





	Break In

John tossed the empty bottle against the wall, letting out a broken laugh as it shattered. He stumbled over to the wall, crouching down and picking up a shard of glass. He stamped out his cigarette on his wrist, shrugging off the pain. So much pain, just buried deep inside. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He was the strong one. So he had to let the pain out some other way.  
He watched as the glass split his skin open, as the blood ran down his arms. It was like he wasn't him, like he was watching it happen to someone else. That was mildly concerning... Maybe he'd finally snapped. Or maybe it was just the booze. Not that it mattered anyway.   
_"Mr. Constantine, I don't believe it's wise to continue-"_  
"Shut up, Gideon!" John snapped. He was so tired of that stupid AI.

***

"You're joking."  
"No, I swear I'm telling the truth," Ray said, laughing.  
Zari laughed. "So you mean to tell me that you literally met Time Lords."  
"Time Masters, actually, but-"  
 _"Dr. Palmer, very sorry to interrupt, but I have reason to believe that Mr. Constantine is in need of your assistance."_  
"Thanks, Gideon. Sorry, Z. Gotta go check on John, make sure he didn't blow anything up."

***

"John? Gideon told me you needed my help..."  
"Gideon lied," John snapped. He was sitting in the corner, facing the wall.  
Ray sighed. This couldn't be good. "John? You alright, buddy?"  
"Never better. Leave me alone."  
"C'mon, babe... whatever it is, just... just let me help."  
"I don't want your help!" John turned to face him, glaring at him.  
Except it wasn't a glare. It was that look. Ray knew that look. The look that screamed, _please help me._  
Then he saw them. Deep gashes all up and down John's arms, clearly self-inflicted. Ray grabbed some bandages and sat down in front of him. John just sat there, staring blankly ahead as Ray bandaged his arms, making sure to be gentle.  
"...I'm sorry, Ray. I know I promised I'd try to get better..."  
"Hey. Hey, no. I'm not mad, John. I'm... I'm just sad. Sad that there's nothing I can do to take your pain away."  
John was silent for a moment. Then he let out a broken sob, falling into Ray's arms. Ray pulled him closer, rocking him gently.  
"Just hold me..." John pleaded.  
"Shhhh. Shh, it's okay. I've got you. I'm here. I'm not gonna let go, not ever. I promise."


End file.
